All or nothing
by carson34
Summary: Michael and Fiona have a complicated relationship but try with a child into the mix
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I am back with another storyline and I hope that you like it so please review and let me know what you think. I decided to write this storyline for Michael and Fiona on Burn Notice. I know that this is not what happen to the show. I can't believe that it is the last season of this show.

* * *

Fiona's POV

I am sitting in the middle of the room with my nine months old daughter, Mia, who looks like Michael. He didn't know about their daughter until he gets to his mom's house. I had brought her over to visit her cousin and grandma.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my ex-boyfriend. His attention was on my daughter. He is going to figure it out that she is his daughter and not my current boyfriend's.

"Visiting my mom and nephew. Now we need to chat about something in private." He responded to me.

"Fine." I said as I stand up and give Maddie the baby now. I followed him out to the room where our daughter can't heard us.

"How old is she?" He asked me clearer to the point about the baby. I know that he has the right to know that she is his but I need to protect her from him leaving all the time.

"She's nine months old and she is your daughter but I will not let you hurt her like you do to me." I revealed to him as he bends his head down.

"Why did u not tell me that you were pregnant when we broke up?" He asked me as I can see that it hurts him and I feel bad about it.

"Who it have changed anything about us? Would you rethink joining the spies again? I know how you think that you could manage with the deal with them and your family. I did not want my daughter to suffer thou this. I was doing what I thought was best for her. I'm sorry that you found this out like this but she needs her dad right now." I replied to him as he looks me in the eye.

"I will be here for both of you. We have to be on the same page when we are parenting her." He said to me. "I want to start spending time with her."

"I know that. I want you to spend it here with your mom the first couple times to give her some to understand that you are her dad and that you are going to be there for her." I said to him as we walked back out to where they are at.

* * *

Michael's POV

I am walking into the room where they are at and I bend down where my daughter is at. She turns and looks at me. I smiled at her as she crawls over to me and climbs into my lap. I looked over to Fiona who is smiling at me and our daughter.

"You are so good with her." My mom revealed to me as she watches us interact with each other.

"I should be since she is my daughter, mom." I said to her as Mia smiled at her daddy. I picked her up and we go and find a book to read until my phone starts to ring and I hand our daughter to Fiona. We have a case and so we asked my mom to watch her. We get back to where the rest of the team watching us together. I knew that we need to talk about our future and we need to do it now since the case doesn't last long.

* * *

Author Note: let me know what you think of it and do you think that she is going to give him another chance. I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer. If you have twitter; you can follow me on carson34ff where I update a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you all for the first chapter reviews. I am going to try to make this chapter longer then the first chapter. I hope that you will contruide to review and let me know what you think. Also if you have twitter; please come and find me on twitter "Carson34ff" where I will be updating a lot of new information or what I am working on for this week.

* * *

Two weeks later- Michael's POV

I am starting to get the feeling that Fiona and I might be getting together again. I am pretty sure that my daughter is making it happen for us. I don't know if that is the bad enough to put it on our daughter but I am sure that we can make it work. I watched as Fiona come into the room with our nine month old daughter. I walked over and take my daughter from her as she smiled at me.

"Hey baby girl. Are you ready to spend the weekend with daddy?" I said to her as Fiona leaves for the weekend. I am pretty sure that it's a weekend that she needed to be alone. She is really good mother to our daughter. We have a great time and love spending time together.

Six months later,

We finally got back together and are raising our daughter together.

The End

Author Note: I hope that you like this storyline and please take time and review. I am not sure if I am going to write a new storyline for Burn Notice yet. Follow me on Twitter carson34ff where I update things a lot more than I do on my own Twitter.


End file.
